


'Til Next Time

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Drinking, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, Supernatural RPF AU, brewery au, family business beer company au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: The reader starts a new job next door to a brewery, which Jensen just happens to be the owner of.





	'Til Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a RPF with some slight changes, just go with it.

'Til Next Time

The decision to take the job is easy. It is closer to my dream job than anything else ever has been, but it is still so far off from being in the career I want to be in. Yet, somehow it just seems right. 

The back entrance just happens to be right across the alley from the new brewery that had just opened up 8 months ago. It is a big hit in town and a huge tourist attraction. A distillery in the middle of downtown with a bar and restaurant attached. Yep, instant success. Actually, that has nothing to do with why the job seems right. The brewery, as a matter of fact, is very annoying. There is constantly construction work being done in the alley, which means it is noisy and very distracting from my work. Although the construction workers aren’t all that bad looking, so I’ll deal with it.

Day two of the new job and I’m late getting to work. Off to a bang-up start. I pull into the parking lot and as I am hurrying into the building I look over at the distillers and see the owners of the brewery standing outside talking. I smile and nod, but don’t say anything as I hurry past to get inside, not wanting to make a bad impression on the first week.

I wanted to stop, or at least slow down slightly. To gawk if only for a second at the marvelous specimen of a man that was standing just over 10 feet away. I wanted to smile, say hi and perhaps, if I was lucky, strike up a conversation. Sigh, maybe next time, if there is a next time. I have to be realistic. Owners don’t always stop by on a regular basis. Sometimes they are more like investors who stop by once every couple of years to make sure things are still running smoothly. It is highly possible I will not catch even the slightest glimpse of him again for several more years. I am hopeful though that I am wrong and that he will not be that type of owner.

For the next week, I keep a close eye on the brewery, looking for any chance that he might be there. Each day I find myself getting more and more down-hearted. Perhaps I am wrong about him. Maybe he is the kind of owner who doesn’t care about the day to day as long as he makes a profit. Maybe I’m setting my sights too high. Maybe I’m just lonely. Perhaps I should just settle for that nerdy co-worker who is adorably nice to me, but I’m not willing to give up all hope on the mysterious owner.

Tuesday morning I drag myself out of bed, dreading another day of going to work. I have a huge project sitting on my desk that has to get finished today, so I know it’s going to be a long day, plus I’m sure that I will not see him anywhere, which just makes me dread being there even more.

By lunchtime, I’m fighting a massive migraine and could use a drink. I head to the local coffeehouse for some peace and quiet, order a sandwich and a coffee, and check my online accounts. Not much is happening online, Tuesday middle of the day, but just checking in helps to ease some of the stress I’m feeling. After finishing my lunch, I decide to take the long way back to work and go in through the back entrance.

I’m lost in my thoughts, completely distracted as I approach the back entrance. Suddenly a loud clang rings to my right and I almost jump out of my shoes. Looking over to see who made the offending noise, I find no other than the mysterious owner. This time instead of wearing his business suit he’s clad in a black t-shirt, his biceps slightly stretching out the fabric as he moves, blue jeans that nicely display his legs that bow when he walks, and a white baseball hat. Completely different looking than he was the last time I saw him but unmistakably the same man.

Now, some in my position, alone in a back alley middle of the day with a gorgeous man, would have taken this opportunity to introduce themselves. To try to spark up a conversation. But I’m not any good at that, so I smile sweetly and keep walking. I spend the rest of the day mulling that over in my mind and kicking myself for not making a move. I mean, who knows when I will see him again.

I am positive he is spoken for. He has to be. A successful businessman who isn’t afraid to get his hands dirty with looks to kill? No way someone hasn’t pinned that down yet. It’s silly to think I even have a chance. I shouldn’t be spending my day thinking about a man, I don’t have a chance in hell with.

But I can’t help myself. I find a renewed motivation to finish up the project on my desk. If I get it done and leave out the back, he still may be around. The rest of the day drags and as 5 o’clock rolls around I realize that I have at least 2 more hours of work be done with my project. As my co-workers leave I let them know I’ll be done in a little while and will lock up when I leave. It’s not the first time I’ve had to stay late and it surely won’t be the last. As I wrap up my project, I’m sure that I’ve blown another shot at having a connection with the mystery man.

I send the project off to my supervisor, close down my computer, turn off the lights, and lock up the building. As I leave the building, there he is. Except for this time, he isn’t working, he isn’t preoccupied. He’s just standing in the alley, leaning against the distiller, drinking a beer.

He’s still in the jeans and t-shirt he had on earlier, but now his ballcap is turned around backward.

He smiles as I exit the building, “You look like you could use a drink.”

“Yeah, it’s been a long day,” I sigh and I dig in my purse for my keys.

“Well, if you don’t have plans, swing on over. First drink is on the house,” he casually states and then turns and walks back inside to the bar.

“Dammit,” I curse to myself.

I know I need to just muster up the courage to go walk into that bar, but walking into a bar alone is never something I ever imagined I would do. My anxiety starts to creep in, so I shoot a quick text off to my best friend.

Drinks. The Brewery. Now.

Thirty seconds later she responds.

LOL Long day huh? Ok, be there in 10.

Ten is more like twenty. No way am I standing in this alley alone for twenty minutes. I walk around to the front of the brewery. Luckily they serve food too, which means it’s not full of lowlifes looking for a cheap thrill. I gather up all of my courage and walk through the front door. I pause for a moment and let my shoulders relax. No one so much as turned to look at who came in the door, so I feel better about walking in alone already. I head to the bar and grab a stool.

“What can I get for you?” The cute, young bartender asks.

“I’ll just take an order of nuggets and a draft of your house special,” I shrug.

“Hold on, Darcy,” I hear a familiar voice. “I got this one.”

Darcy turns around and heads to the other end of the bar, “Okay, Jensen.”

The mystery owner from the alley appears with a mug in his hand and an order of nuggets.

He sets the food down in front of me, then holds out his hand, “Jensen, nice to meet you.”

“Hi, I’m Y/N,” I take his hand and let him decide when to let go.

His hand lingers as our gaze meets. As he pulls it away, the callouses on his hand drag against my palm reminding me that this is a man who knows how to work.

“I would suggest you try the Twenty3 Fourty5 with the nuggets,” Jensen says, nodding to the beer in front of me.

“Thanks,” I answer as I take a sip of the pale ale.

“I have to go take care of a few things, but I’ll check back in with you later. Don’t leave without seeing me again,” Jensen winks before taking off.

I shoot another text to my friend.

Hurry up and get here!

Five minutes later still no sign of her or any response to my text. She’s going to owe me. Sitting alone at a bar drinking is the worst. Just as I’m starting to feel like a loser, I see Jensen across the room. He smiles and waves at me. Okay, I’m not completely alone, but this is still not ideal.

Then I notice that a band is setting up. I didn’t realize they had live music too. Jensen really does know what he’s doing. They will be “the spot” in town in no time. I take another sip of my beer and pop a nugget in my mouth. Wow! The flavor combo really does go well together. 

The band starts to play and I turn around on my stool so I can watch them play. It’s a song that sounds familiar but I cannot place it. Then Jensen comes on stage, I assume to introduce the band. But as I hear several hoots and hollers from the crowd, I start to wonder what is going on. The music isn’t dying down to let him talk, it’s actually getting louder.

Then Jensen starts to sing. My mouth drops. He looks over at me, smiles and winks. I close my mouth and feel a blush rush into my cheeks. I now recognize the song as Sister Christian, but it sure isn’t what I would have expected in a modern brewery. Some alternative rock or punk grunge maybe, but I never would have guessed classic hard rock. I think this just became my favorite bar in town and it isn’t just because of the eye candy. Although that isn’t hurting.

I grab my phone again to text my friend.

Where are you?! You have to get down here!

A few minutes later she finally responds.

Sorry. Fell asleep exhausted. Not gonna make it.

“Ugh,” I groan.

You owe me!

I shot her back and took a big swig of my beer. I’m going to need a lot more beer if I’m flying solo.

Lucky for me, the bartender knows what she’s doing. Before I finish off my first glass, she has another full one there waiting for me.

The song finishes and Jensen sits down on the stool next to me at the bar.

“Having a good time?” He smirks.

“Is there anything you can’t do? A successful businessman, handyman, food connoisseur, and rock star…” I chuckle.

“Oh, I’m not all that,” He responds. “I just like to have my hands on every aspect of my business.”

“Mmmm,” I involuntarily moan.

His hands on every aspect. I like the sound of that.

“How about you?” Jensen’s eyebrow raises.

“Uh, what?” I respond slightly confused.

“Do you have any hidden talents?” Jensen slides one arm behind me onto the bar.

“Perhaps,” I smirk and take another swig of my beer as I feel the blush warm my entire body.

“How about a tour?” Jensen asks.

“Huh?” I respond, the alcohol starting to slow my ability to understand.

“Would you like to see the rest of the brewery?” Jensen clarifies.

“Oh. Yes, that would be wonderful!” I reply with a little too much excitement.

He stands and holds out a hand to help me off of my barstool. Not that I can’t do it on my own, but I’m feeling a little tipsy and any chance to have physical contact with him I’ll take. I reach out and interlock my fingers with his as I use him to balance myself as I stand up off of the stool.

He keeps hold of my hand as he guides me through the slightly crowded bar into the back.

“Okay, you saw the bar and the restaurant. Of course, the kitchen is behind the restaurant, but what you haven’t seen yet is the actual brewery, which is back here. This is where I spend ninety percent of my day when I’m here,” Jensen says, as he pushes open a heavy metal door and holds it open for you to follow him through.

“Wow. This is a lot bigger than it looks like from the outside,” I respond not having realized how much of the building they actually owned.

“Yeah, we generally have five or six house brews that we are working on at a time,” Jensen answers and you can hear the passionate proud businessman slip through for a moment.

“I cannot imagine starting a business from scratch. You are so very brave and talented,” my alcohol soaked brain lets slip out between my lips before I can stop myself.

Jensen smiles, turns and pulls me closer to him, “And you are so very smart and beautiful.”

I look away from him, knowing in my mind that he doesn’t mean what he says, but he pulls my line of sight back to him.

“I mean it, Y/N. Since the first day I saw you, I could tell that you were smart and driven. You always work so hard and I bet your co-workers don’t even notice, but I do. And since that day whenever I’m here, I can’t help but stare whenever you walk by. You are so very sexy and beautiful,” He doesn’t let me look away.

Before I can open my mouth to respond, his lips are pressed against mine, his body pressed flush up against me. His hands glide down my back, inside my skirt, and against my skin as he squeezes, pushing his groin against me. I feel every nerve in my body light up. He pulls back and I feel wobbly on my heels. I need to sit down.

I walk over and sit down on some metal steps. Breathing deeply I bury my head in my hands.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I-I didn’t…” Jensen fumbles over his words.

“No. Stop,” I interject weakly. “Don’t apologize.”

I look up at him and my body burns with desire. I need to feel his touch, but it was so overwhelming.

“Do it again,” I say, as I lean back and brace my hands on the cool metal landing behind me.

Jensen licks his lips and saunters over to the stairs. He places a foot on the bottom stair and grabs the rail with one hand as he leans down and places his other hand on the stairs next to me.

“Are you sure?” Jensen asks hesitantly.

“Oh, please,” I whisper and bite my lip.

My eyes sink to find his plump wet lips and as he leans in close, I let the overwhelming sensation of his lips sliding against mine consume me. His kisses trail from my lips to my neck. His scruff leaves a wonderful burn in his wake. It floods out every thought in my brain and I need more. I reach up and wrap my hand around the back of his neck, but my fingers yearn to card through his hair. With a smirk, I tease at the hairs on the back of his neck right below the brim of his cap. I know some guys are possessive over their baseball caps and don’t wanna cross a line. When he doesn’t flinch in the slightest, I take that as my sign. I flip the hat off his head and place it backward on mine.

I feel him chuckle as he kisses along my collarbone. I reach my fingers into his hair and lightly tug, causing his lips to come back up to mine. As I push my tongue into his mouth I pull him down further towards me. He groans and slowly inches me back so that we are both completely on the platform. He grabs his hat off of my head and tosses it through the air to the ground before he wraps a hand around the back of my head, his fingers buried in my hair. He peppers me with kisses as he slowly lays me down against the cool metal. 

My back presses into the diamond plated metal landing hovering over cases of beer. His hands roam my body as a low whirring noise echoes through the room reminding me that he is at work, that my work looms not 25 feet away, and that later we will most likely be drinking the beer that is in the cases below us.

I watch him as he gazes down at me with intense desire as he leans up onto his knees. My heels click loudly against the metal surface and keep sliding out from under me from loss of traction. He bites his lip and I squirm as he unbuckles his belt. He slides the belt out of the belt loops and holds it tenderly as he looks into my eyes again.

“Are you sure you are okay with this, Y/N?” Jensen asks as he straddles my hips.

I am unable to find the words to voice my feelings, but find the power to nod my head to let him know to continue.

He leans over me and wraps his belt around the bottom metal bar of the railing. Then he lifts one hand, kisses it and holds it above my head and repeats with the other. He wraps his belt around my wrists and latches it into place, ensuring that my hands will be of no further use to me.

He bends down to kiss me again before whispering in my ear, “If it goes too far you have to tell me to stop.”

I swallow hard and whimper, “Okay.”

He repositions himself between my legs again and I test out the belt. I lightly tug at my wrists and find that there is almost no give at all, but it isn’t so restricting that it hurts.

His fingers caress over the straps of my heels, then graze up my knee highs as he hums in appreciation.

I mewl at the feeling of his hands when they reach the bare skin on my thighs. They slide up under my skirt and push my thighs apart. As his fingers tease at the edges of my panties, I’m practically begging him for more. His fingers loop around the top of my thong and I lift my hips to help him. He slowly glides it down over my heels and I’m pretty sure he takes the time to place it in his pocket, but I’m so worked up that I can’t be sure.

His hands slide my skirt up my thighs. I squirm under his touch and close my legs as I feel my core throb.

“Mmmm, you like that Baby?” Jensen’s gruff voice vibrates.

“Please Jensen,” I beg for more.

He slides his hands between my thighs and pushes them back open as he bends down and places a kiss on my inner thigh. His scruff tickles at my sensitive skin as he works his way closer to my core. His kisses get heavier, deeper the closer he gets. My thighs are shaking in anticipation before he even grazes against my folds.

I feel his breath against my core before I feel him. I whine when I don’t feel it and then he licks his lips and blows with aimed precision making me writhe for him to touch me.

“Touch me, ple…”, before I can finish his tongue is swirling around my clit.

I pull at my bindings trying to get free. Wanting so desperately to put my hand in his hair and show him where I need it most.

He pulls away, “Ah ah. None of that now. Naughty girl. If you get free, we stop. Now behave like the good girl I know you are.”

I bite my lip and nod my head in understanding.

He kisses my mound once before licking his way through my folds. Burying his face, his stubble scratching against me with every move he makes. My breathing gets heavier, but I dare not make a sound. Good girls are quiet. My silence spurs Jensen on. He drives his tongue inside of me and growls in appreciation when he feels my walls clench. His growl radiates through my core and I can’t help but let a small moan escape.

Knowing I’m close to orgasm Jensen pulls up. He kisses my thigh a few times and then pumps his fingers in and out of my core as he goes to work freeing himself.

“Do you want me, Y/N?” Jensen asks. “Does my good girl want to be bad?”

“Oh so bad,” I moan and pull at my restraints.

“Oh Y/N. You might be a good girl, but you have got this bad streak. I love it. It’s so hot,” Jensen says as he pumps his cock with his free hand.

“Bad girls must be punished, so this time, you stay tied up, and you show me just how bad you can be,” Jensen growls.

“Oh, fuck, god Jensen. Please just fuck me,” I say as my hips rise to meet every thrust of his fingers.

“Mmmm, does my naughty girl like it soft,” Jensen slows his fingers down and pumps them gently in and out of me, “or hard?” He continues as he pounds his fingers in and out hard, deep and fast.

“Fuck, fuck. God yes. Hard,” I moan in-between thrusts, barely able to speak.

Jensen bites his lip and removes his hand gripping my hips tight, surely leaving bruises to remember this by later. He aligns himself up with my center and buries himself quickly to the hilt inside me. He pauses and my walls flutter around his shaft with each and every pulsing throb of his cock.

Then as I regain my breath, he rocks back and pounds himself against me. Pulling my hips towards him, pulling against the restraints keeping my wrists held above my head. I feel the belt start to dig into my skin, but more so I feel the building fire between my legs.

“Oh Y/N. You feel so good, you bad girl,” Jensen groans.

“Oh Jensen. Yes. Oh. Fuck,” I start to let loose as the tension builds.

“That’s it. Show me. Let me hear you,” Jensen continues pounding in and out, encouraging you to get louder.

“Oh. Harder. Fuck. Yes. Oh,” My words become nothing but noises and the intensity builds even further.

“Oh, Fuck. Y/N. I-I…” Jensen’s speed increases and I can’t do anything but scream as we both convulse in ecstasy.

He collapses on top of me as we both come back down from the high. He kisses me tenderly on my pulse point and then reaches up and unbinds my hands. He rolls off of me and pulls me in close to him. He holds out a hand and I put my hand in his. He kisses my hand and gently rubs at my wrist. It has been slightly burned by the leather of the belt, but no blood was drawn. He kisses the area that is burned then let go and reaches out for the other hand to repeat the same. 

He brushes a stray strand of hair out of my face as I look at him and kiss him. He kisses me back tenderly and pulls me in for a hug. When he lets go I roll over and sit up straightening my top and trying to look halfway presentable to join the crowd back out from again.

He, however, has other plans. He straightens himself up, puts his belt back on. Then reaches out a hand to help me up. I straighten my skirt and remember that I’m not wearing panties, but decide to let him just keep them. He walks down the stairs then holds his hand out to help me keep my balance as I walk down the stairs. 

He picks up his hat and places it on my head, “Looks better on you.”

I straighten it so it fits comfortably and smile, “Thank you.”

“Can I give you a ride home?” Jensen asks.

“I’m okay, besides I have to have a way to get to work in the morning,” I respond, my brain still a little hazy.

“Okay, can I follow you home so I’m sure you make it there safely?” Jensen tries again.

“Um, sure, but don’t you need to be here? I mean you do still have customers here,” I answer.

“That’s why I have employees,” Jensen says.

“Oh yeah, I knew that,” I laugh.

Jensen walks me to my car and makes sure that I’m all set, “Okay, I’ll follow right behind you. See you in a few.”

He climbs in his truck and waits for me to pull out before following behind me. Once we get to my house he parks his truck but leaves it running. He gets out and walks me up to my door.

“Thanks for the drinks and the tour,” I say as I fumble with my keys.

“Anytime Baby,” Jensen answers. “Maybe you can show me just how good of a girl you are and next time we can try it without the restraints.”

“Mmmm, I like the sounds of that,” I say as I pull him in for one last kiss for the night. He kisses me back, tenderly, sweetly, with a kiss that says that this isn’t goodbye, but see you again soon.

“‘Til next time,” He whispers and then turns and walks back to his truck.

He waits to leave until he sees that I’ve made it inside. I close the door behind me and lean against it.

“‘Til next time,” I smile and sigh.


End file.
